


The Writer

by nealinor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), F/F, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Model Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Castiel Novak is an artist completing the final work for her senior art show. With graduation from college looming, will she be able to say goodbye to her best friend and favorite model, Deanna Winchester?





	The Writer

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from an Ellie Goulding song (same title). This fic was inspired by the following lyric:  
>  _Why don’t you be the artist, and make me out of clay? Why don’t you be the writer, and decide the words I say?_
> 
> This fic was both beta'd and written for Andromytta as an introduction to genderswapped femslash. I'm putting it in a series and may write more vignettes for this world. Time will tell.

Castiel’s brush touched the canvas lightly and created tiny brushstrokes. The painting was done. She could take a step back and admire her handiwork, but she didn’t. This was the last painting she needed for her senior art show; so it was the last of her college career. What made her slow to call it done, however, was that it was the last with the model in front of her. Deanna Winchester, commonly known as Dee, lay sprawled gloriously on a plush red fainting couch, artfully draped in white gauzy fabric that barely covered her nudity. In the painting, her wavy dark blonde hair cascaded over the rolled arm of the couch where her head rested and her green eyes burned with a seductive, yet playful light. Her plush lips were slightly parted and shone with a glossy rose tint. Her pose was alluring, drawing attention to the swell of her breast and her hips, though both were covered with the gauzy fabric that allowed the viewer a glimpse of her dark nipples and hints of the curls at the apex of her thighs. In essence, the painting was every sex fueled dream that Castiel had ever had. Deanna was a goddess. Castiel was an awkward girl who’d never been good at talking to people and only expressed her feeling on canvas.

She finally stepped back with a sigh and lowered her brush. From a distance, the painting was perfect. There was truly no more she could do with it.

“It’s done.” She murmured, her heart squeezing as she looked up to see Deanna’s bright eyes on her. The model smiled as she sat up and reached for her robe. The gauzy fabric slipped from her shoulder and pooled in her lap, leaving her perfect breasts bare. While Dee was unconcerned with her nudity, Castiel turned her eyes down as heat flooded to her cheeks. She’d seen Dee naked many times before; however, when it was just them, with no canvas between them, Castiel couldn’t stop from blushing.

“Can I see?” The model asked as she shrugged on a forest green silk robe and stood before wrapping it closed and tying off the belt. Castiel knew she was staring but she couldn’t stop. Dee only smiled as she walked to her, more than used to seeing the artist stare.

“Of course.” Castiel moved to the side so that Deanna could stand centered to the painting.

Dee gasped as she got her first glimpse of what had taken months of work to complete. “Cas… you always make me look more beautiful than I am.”

The artist tilted her head to the side, her long, dark braid falling over her shoulder. “Dee, this is how I see you.”

Castiel was amazed when Deanna blushed, the red staining her cheeks making her freckles stand out. Castiel wanted to kiss each one. It was unfathomable that this might be the very last time she’d paint Deanna.

***

Castiel Novak had met Deanna Winchester in her sophomore level painting class. Since the class focused on drawing the human form, the professor had brought in a number of models to pose for them. Deanna was simply one of them. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Castiel had ever seen. She was the sort of girl that an awkward weirdo like Cas would never be able to talk to but her brush loved the model and she’d adored every moment in class that she painted her. When the class had ended, Deanna gave out her card to anyone interested in having her come model for them. Cas took a card. She’d glanced at the model when she’d done so and the woman had winked at her, which had sent Cas scurrying away in shock. She was sure Deanna had just been teasing her; after all, almost no one noticed Castiel.

Three weeks later, Castiel called to hire Deanna. Money wasn’t an object for her; she’d come from a wealthy family who were currently indulging her artistic ways for the moment. She hadn’t intended to actually make the call; however, desperation drove her to it – her normal model had refused to pose any longer. Meg hadn’t been malicious about it, she’d simply jumped from her stool and kissed Castiel on the mouth hard. “Clarence, I’d rather you fuck me than paint me, if it’s all the same to you.” She supposed that was what happened when one used their girlfriend as a model. Meg was never the patient sort, so Castiel hired a model.

Deanna was easy to work with, she didn’t mind changing a pose or wearing a costume and she knew how to stay how she was arranged. (Of course, Castiel posed her with her comfort in mind.) Dee was bright and cheery and talked a bit when she came; however, Cas (a nickname Deanna had given her) was often too shy to say much back and the conversation often trailed off. Castiel hated this; she loved listening to Deanna’s voice and talking never threw off her work, however she was afraid of saying something weird. They worked this way together for nearly three months, meeting one to two nights a week depending on their schedules.

Then one night it had all changed.

They’d been sitting for the painting which was half done; Deanna was before her in a short tunic and roman sandals with a round shield propped against her left leg and a bronze sword held in her right hand with the tip grounded. The painting was half done as things had gotten hectic towards the end of the semester and they’d met less often. Now that they were in the new semester, things were much easier. Tonight, however, there was just too much on Castiel’s mind and she wasn’t really painting. She’d been hiding behind the canvas with tears in her eyes just staring into space. It wasn’t fair to Deanna and she knew it.

“I… think we are done for the night.” She said, her voice low.

Deanna blinked in surprise. “We’ve barely just started Cas.”

“I know. I’m sorry Deanna, I’ll pay you in full for the night.” She promised as she dropped her brush in the jar of water balanced on her easel.

“Dee.” Deanna reminded her as she stood and placed both sword and shield in the chair she’d been perched on.

“Dee.” Castiel murmured, flicking her eyes to the woman while busying herself with cleaning her brushes.

“Is the muse not speaking to you tonight?” The model said lightly but her voice was a little off. Cas looked around the canvas to see something tight around Deanna’s eyes. She suddenly realized that the woman, this beautiful goddess, was worried that she wasn’t pleasing Castiel.

“No.. It’s not that at all.” Castiel told her quickly, then ducked back behind her canvas. The question drew her mind to what was truly wrong and the tears had returned to her eyes. She gave a soft sniffle that she tried to hide. “It’s something else… a personal matter.”

When she glanced up, worry had been replaced by concern on Deanna’s features. “Cas, what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing.” The artist mumbled quickly as she turned to the sink and began to hurriedly wash off the brushes and her palette.

Deanna’s fingers touched her arm, causing her to jump and look up at the model. She hadn’t heard her coming and had been caught unawares. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “It’s not nothing Cas, you’re crying.” Embarrassment flooded Castiel and she wanted nothing more than to run and hide, however, Deanna grasped her chin and brought her face up until their eyes met. “Tell me what it is, we’re friends aren’t we?”

Castiel hadn’t known they were friends but the thought was nice, even if everything seemed horrible right now. “My… my girlfriend broke up with me.” Saying it made it a little more real, and with great embarrassment, she found that more tears escaped. “I… don’t know what happened.” She couldn’t fight off the sniffle that escaped and she found that she had to wipe her blurring eyes.

Deanna’s eyes softened. “That sucks Cas. I’ve been there more than I like to think about too.” The model touched Castiel’s cheek and wiped away a smear of paint that Castiel had put there wiping away her tears. A warm hand rubbed her back. “I know it’s cold comfort now, but you’ll find someone new.”

Castiel shook her head. “I can barely talk to people.” She sighed and looked into those brilliant green eyes. She’d admired Deanna from afar for so long and now discovered that there were little flecks of gold in the green. “Meg was… she seemed to like me anyway. I… she didn’t say why even. Just that it had been fun and she was moving on.” It seemed Cas was doomed to humiliate herself because this time she actually sobbed; it was quiet, but unmissable. Also, her nose had started to run.

“Well, fuck her.” Deanna said and grinned brilliantly. “Clearly she’s stupid.” The warm hand patted her again. “Come on, you clean up, I’ll get dressed and we’ll go get some pie.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blink in surprise. “Pie?”

“Pie. It’s the best thing for heartbreak. You’ll see.” Deanna promised with a wink then turned off to get dressed.

They went to get pie and they talked. And talked. And talked. They ended up eating breakfast together in the diner and then Deanna walked Cas to her apartment and gave her the warmest hug she’d ever received. After that night, their sessions were filled with talk and laughter. Spring became summer and then summer turned to fall. By the time the year turned, Castiel was certain that Deanna was her best friend and the crush she’d had on the model had turned to a puppy love. They didn’t just stick to painting sessions now either; Deanna dragged her out and introduced her to new people. They watched tv together and shared popcorn. Dee made her watch all the Marvel movies, Star Wars, Star Trek, and all the Indiana Jones movies. Castiel introduced her to sushi and art galleries, as well as a multitude of novels that they read and talked about.

Then one year turned to two and they stood here; the final painting done and Castiel was days away from graduated. It was bittersweet and a little sad.

***

“Cas…” Deanna licked her lips as she looked from the painting to the artist. “I don’t… I don’t know how you see this when you look at me.”

Castiel stepped closer to Deanna, placing a hand on each of the model’s smooth cheeks. “You never see what we see but that doesn’t make it less true. You are truly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. You are kind and warm, and funny. There’s no one I’d rather be with.”

For a moment they stared at each other. Castiel’s mouth went dry because she was sure she’d said too much, even though she now knew herself to be completely in love with Dee. She searched Deanna’s face for any sign and then, quite suddenly, they were kissing. Stunned, Castiel’s eyes were open when Deanna sealed their lips together but the moment the model’s tongue touched her lips they fluttered closed to shut out sight. Deanna’s lips were soft and she tasted faintly of cherry, perhaps from whatever she used to make her lips so shiny. This close, the clean scent of her shampoo filtered in and made her feel just a little dizzy. She pressed her tongue against Deanna’s and heard a gasp as she leaned into the model’s body. They stood that way, pressed together while they exchanged kisses that became increasingly more heated.

When Deanna’s fingers slipped under Castiel’s shirt, Cas ran her hands under the satin robe to trace the curve of Dee’s shoulders. Deanna’s fingers fumbled near Castiel’s waist and suddenly the shimmery robe slid off that gorgeous body and pooled on the floor at their feet. With a single minded purpose, Deanna purposefully stripped Cas until she too stood naked under the warm light of the studio.

“Couch.” Deanna breathed against Castiel’s lips and then they were scrambling to get to it. Once there, Deanna fell down onto the cushions and pulled Castiel down with her. As Cas landed on top of Deanna, she set to work immediately, her lips coasting over neck and down her chest. She couldn’t stop herself from appropriately worshipping the breasts that she’d been dreaming about and she ran her lips over Deanna’s breasts and when the model gasped, she scraped her teeth over the sensitive flesh. She settled in to toy with that treat with her tongue while her hands roamed on. As her fingers traced over Deanna’s stomach, the woman beneath her moaned and rolled her body beguilingly.

Deanna parted her thighs. “Touch me, Cas.”

Castiel lived to serve her goddess. She left the breast she’d been lavishing to give equal treatment while her hand ran over Deanna’s thigh, sliding ever upwards until there was nowhere left for her to go but Deanna’s sex. Her fingers stroked over flesh that was already wet for her. Her thumb brushed over Deanna’s clit and beneath her, the model rolled her hips up to meet the touch.

“Cas…” Dee moaned, her voice breathy and low, which sent shivers of want over Castiel’s spine. Then Deanna was dragging her up so she could attack her lips in more kisses. As Castiel rubbed her fingers over Deanna’s most sensitive flesh, her mouth was invaded by the model’s tongue and then Deanna’s fingers were on her body and sliding between her legs.

“Oh my god…” Castiel barely got the words out before Deanna’s kissing her again and then those clever fingers went to work on her body. Deanna seemed to know exactly how Cas liked to be touched and her fingers were circling her clit so that there was nothing she could do but buck into the touch, craving more. If nothing more, she redoubled her efforts against Deanna’s flesh and slipped a finger into her wet heat and began to stoke in and out, creating a rhythm that she soon found played out on her own body. The studio filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, breathy moans and whispered encouragements that slowly devolved into half spoken phrases and panting breaths.

“There… just like that.” Deanna’s voice was a lifeline, whispered in her ear and now knowing what it was that Deanna needed, she focused on that with two fingers inside of her and her thumb touching her directly against the swollen bundle of nerves that was setting her body on fire. She caught Deanna’s lips between her teeth and sucked on it as she speed her movements just a fraction and suddenly Deanna was simply coming apart beneath her. She felt the spasms of her orgasm around her fingers as those beautiful lips dropped open and her back arched, rolling her body against Castiel’s. She was so focused on the beauty that radiated before her that she scarcely noticed her own orgasm creeping up on her until she was coming around Deanna’s fingers.

“That’s it, Cas…” Her lover whispered against her mouth as she slowed down until they were laying in each other’s arms.

“Dee…” Castiel couldn’t keep the smile off of her lips. “You… I ….”

“Yeah, Cas…us.” Deanna breathed against her neck before her eyes looked up almost shyly. “It can be us, right?”

“Us.” Castiel agreed. “Always.”


End file.
